


Picture Me This

by 5up3r_N3rd



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Drunk Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5up3r_N3rd/pseuds/5up3r_N3rd
Summary: Tom's pissed about what people are saying about Matt on Instagram and decides to talk to him about it.





	

Attention on Instagram went wild over a photo of Matt Skiba dawned in a Hurley shirt with the other two members of Blink-182 that got fired upon by older fans who just couldn’t let Tom go. He was called a “Tom Delonge wannabe” and that no matter what he did to try and fit in with Blink that he could never earn his place.

This royally pissed Tom off when he seen the comments. He even commented himself to shut the bullshit down, which didn’t seem to help. How could their… his fans be so ungrateful to the new guitarist? Without him Blink wouldn’t exist anymore. Or at least, most likely.

He knew this probably bothered Matt so he decided to invite him out to lunch. Last thing he wanted was for Matt to believe he thought the same thing as the stupidity on Instagram. So, he shot him a quick text to meet him at Crossroads, Matt’s favorite place.

“Crossroads @1pm for lunch?”

“Sure man. Any reason why?”

“Just want to chill and talk.”

“See ya there :) ”

Tom slid his phone back in his pocket to go get ready. He at least wanted to look decent. He looked at the clock as he slid his shirt on, 12:43, it read. “Shit!” He thought audibly as he ran out the door to his car.

Arriving at 1:20, Tom already assumed he’d be late. Matt’s motorcycle was sitting out front. “Thank God he waited.” He thought as he parked, before hurrying into the restaurant. “Oh hey Tom, was starting to think you stood me up.” Matt joked standing up to hug his hold friend. “Would never do that. It’s nice to see you.” Tom replied.

“Order yet?” Tom asked sitting down in the booth. “No, waited on you.” Matt replied signaling the waitress over so they could. Matt got the kale caesar and Tom settled on chicken and waffles. After striking up small talk for a while, just getting reacquainted, Tom decided to bring up why he actually called him out to eat today.

“So…uh…I saw that bullshit on Instagram.” He spoke up poking at his food. Matt rolled his eyes, “Yeah, I expected some wouldn’t appreciate me joining, but to call me a fucking wannabe? Kinda pisses me off but I just ignore assholes like that.” Tom nodded before replying, “Honestly, that’s why I wanted to see you. I want you to know I wouldn’t want anyone else playing in Blink but you.”

Matt broke into a smile. “Really? I thought you might hold a grudge over me.” He laughed. “Hell no! You’re an awesome musician, I think you fit in well. It was my choice to leave, it’s not like you stole my place from me dude.” Tom said firmly. “Say, you wanna get outta here and go jam? I can show you the tricks to playing the old shit.” Matt nodded and they got up to pay before heading to Tom’s.

On the way, Matt kept playing with Tom by revving his bike at the lights and stop signs causing him to laugh. “You’re a mess Skiba.” Tom said still giggling as the two walked in the door, having arrived. Matt smirked and placed his helmet on the coffee table. “Here, come down to the basement. S’where I keep all my stuff.” He said walking down the stairs, Matt followed.

Once down there, Tom tossed a guitar to him and the two started playing the pre-hiatus songs like “Josie” and “Dysentery Gary.” They played for a couple hours before deciding to take a break and chill on the old couch. “Want a beer?” Tom asked leaning over to reach in the mini fridge for his own. “Sure man.”

About 6 or 7 bottles in, it had been getting late and still thinking slightly clear, there was no way in hell Tom was letting Matt drive home. “Yo Matt.” He hiccuped. “You can totally crash on the couch down here tonight.” He said looking over to him. “Probably best.” Matt agreed scooting over to lean against Tom. “Uh…watcha doin bud?”

“Needed a pillow.” He replied looking up at Tom with his big blue eyes decorated in liner. “Fuck.” Tom thought. He blamed his slight arousal on the alcohol. Matt’s head slipped from his chest and took to laying in the taller’s lap. “Oh? Happy to see me Tommy?” He snickered. Tom could feel his face heat up.

“Maybe you should get up.” Tom said shifting his legs. “Awh, why Tommy? Don’t you wanna play with me?” Matt asked jokingly batting his thick eyelashes. He then nuzzled against Tom’s crotch, who gasped. Tom was starting to get worried that it was just the beer calling the shots now in Matt’s head. “Matthew I’m not doing this. We’re drunk.”

A serious expression replaced the flirty one that had covered Matt’s features. “Tom, if 6 drinks put me under I wouldn’t drink. I want this. I promise it’s not the alcohol.” He replied. “Swear to whatever God is listening.” It took Tom a minute to make up his mind but he got up from the couch, causing Matt to think this meant no. Instead he stripped down to his boxers that were ironically of Blink design.

“We’ll have it your way Matty.” He said taking the shorter man by the hands, pushing him against a wall and pulling his shirt off then getting down on his knees. “I see you’re happy to see me too.” Tom wiggled his eyebrows, Matt playfully smacked him. However, Matt’s frisky smile faded into a moan as Tom got him out of his jeans and started taking his dick down his throat.

“God damn Tom…” He said threading his fingers through his hair. Tom groaned in response sending vibrations along his shaft. “Tommy!” Tom couldn’t help but palm himself though his boxers. He was way too turned on by Matt’s frantic whimpers and moans. He especially couldn’t take it when he called out his name like that.

Matt started bucking his hips up, wanting nothing more than to seek out more of the wet warmth that was Tom’s mouth. “F-faster Tommy please!” He begged. Tom complied and subconsciously picked up the speed, pumping himself in time with the pace he was taking Matt down his throat.

He felt his legs nearly give out as he hunched over and released into Tom’s mouth, the other swallowing his cum down greedily. He smirked as a little dribbled down the taller’s chin. Tom followed shortly after making a mess of his boxers like some teenager which embarrassed him about. Matt took notice and leaned down to kiss him gently, running his tongue over his. “Can I still stay the night?” He asked. “I’d be offended if you didn’t.” Tom replied.


End file.
